


Pho

by JegElskerDigJo



Series: Familien [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EFTA, EU, European Union, Pho, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegElskerDigJo/pseuds/JegElskerDigJo
Summary: Iceland and Denmark leave an EU/EFTA meeting and get pho instead.
Relationships: Denmark & Iceland (Hetalia)
Series: Familien [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pho

“I have some information you need to hear,” said Switzerland to Norway after approaching Iceland and his brother at the EU/EFTA conference.

“Regarding EFTA?” Norway asked.

Switzerland nodded. Iceland noticed he looked very different today; while Switzerland wore his normal military attire, as were a few other countries, it seemed he’d gotten a haircut in preparation for the conference. Iceland did not like it.

“What’s going on?” asked Iceland.

“It’s confidential,” Switzerland said. “I’d prefer just to speak with Norway. He’ll tell you anything you need to know later.”

Iceland felt his face heat up slightly, but didn’t want to make a scene. “I think I’d have just as much of a right to know.”

Norway shook his head as he stood up from the chair next to Iceland’s. “No. Switzerland and I need to talk alone. I’ll be going,” said Norway unceremoniously, adjusting his suit jacket and following the Swissman to a room adjoining the conference hall.

Iceland sunk further into his plush chair. Despite the room being bustling with European countries mingling and reminiscing and discussing economic policy, the Icelander was very alone. He tried to focus on the ticking of his wristwatch, staring at the papers he’d brought as if they meant something to him. What even was a national current account deficit?

The incessant drone of chatter and drinking coffee and steps around him melted into a buzz he knew to be sensory overload. A few nations remained seated at the conference table, though they were actually working on things. Iceland was frankly just trying to get through the day, and not having Norway around to point at things on meaningless spreadsheets was making it all the more difficult.

After what felt like an eternity, someone tapped his shoulder.

“Hm?” Iceland looked up and behind him to find Denmark. The tall man leaned over awkwardly in order to whisper to Iceland. “I’m desperately craving pho.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be over there with Germany?”

Denmark rolled his eyes and adjusted his candy-cane striped tie as he stood back up at full height, but he continued speaking at a low volume. “They’ve got nothing new to add. Just rehashing everything he and France have done as committee chairs this year. Belgium, Ned, Finland, they’ve already left. You in or not?”

Iceland hesitated, looking back at the room Norway and Switzerland had stepped off to talk in. Beside that door waited Lichtenstein patiently, hands folded and expression vacant.

“Yes,” said Iceland. “Where do we get pho in Stockholm?”

“I know a few places. Okay, what you’re gonna do is show me a piece of paper you have.”

Iceland raised an eyebrow but did as instructed. “Look,” he said, handing Denmark a random piece of paper Norway had printed off with the words “Icelandic CPI and Nominal/Real Interest Rates” at the top.

Denmark took the paper and appeared to study it carefully. “No,” he said loudly, attracting the attention of a few personified countries around him. “This is completely unacceptable. Do you see how you’re struggling with establishing permanence in this sector?” Denmark pointed to a white spot on the paper before handing it back and shaking his head. “C’mon. Let’s go discuss this. I have some suggestions that I think, frankly, your government needs to hear.”

Iceland gathered his things and followed Denmark as he walked out of the room. Once the doors were closed behind them, Iceland breathed a sigh of relief. “Wasn’t that a little over the top?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want Norway or Switzerland blaming you for disappearing if they decide to include you in their little cult meeting. They can come yell at me about it.”

“Oh.” As he followed Denmark up a flight of stairs, through a screening room, and across the carpeted lobby, he took note of the soft morning daylight seeping in. They were technically supposed to break for lunch at noon, and it was already half past eleven, but it felt much earlier in the day. Perhaps it was just that he didn’t remember anything memorable about the meeting other than Germany losing his voice while arguing with France about the negatives of tariffs on American goods.

Denmark pushed the door of the convention center open. Jingles rang out from above the door, and the chilly air of Stockholm flooded in as the pair stepped outside.

The surrounding scenery was rather beautiful; early December was always nice in big cities. Christmas decorations hung around the bustling part of Stockholm the men were now walking through. Two children ran past the nations, screaming something in Swedish that Iceland couldn’t quite make out.

“The Christmas tree downtown turned on, they’re going to see it,” translated Denmark, seemingly having read Iceland’s mind. “I might do that later too.”

“You never fret over economic stuff like Norway and Sweden,” Iceland said. “They’re gonna argue over taxes until dawn.”

“Mhm, and they’re just parroting what their bosses told them to say. Pointless stuff. We have people whose job this is that know what they’re doing better than we do. Conferences are kind of a waste. But,” said Denmark, holding out his hand and catching a few bits of snow, “it’s a good excuse to see old friends.”

“I suppose,” Iceland said, kicking a pebble off the street before noticing the strange way Denmark was walking. “What’s with the limp?”

“Oh, Estonia and I were walking down the stairs together this morning, and he tripped, and I tried to pull him back, but instead we both just tumbled down the stairs.”

“So you just made it worse.”

“Well, no. He landed on me like I was some kind of cushion. Worse for me, maybe, but I spared Estonia a few broken bones.”

Iceland couldn’t help but snort at the image. “I see.”

Denmark smiled.

Iceland pulled away, sensing Denmark was going to try to ruffle his hair, per norm. He’d guessed correctly, and the older man retracted his hand after the Icelander swatted it away. “Alright, alright. You’re a big kid now. No hair ruffles.”

Iceland huffed, though on the inside he was glad for the fact he knew Denmark would definitely try again next time they saw each other. Just like he always had.

“What made you want pho?”

Denmark paused a moment, appearing to seriously consider the question. “I think I want the sirloin. Broth, too. Pretty sure I’m craving salt.” He grinned and looked down at the Icelander. “What’s my diagnosis, doctor?”

“You’re pregnant,” Iceland deadpanned.

A hand flew to Denmark’s mouth. “Oh no! I hope Austria will want to keep our baby. I couldn’t bear to have our new family broken up.”

Iceland desperately tried not to show amusement. “That’s not funny.”

“Then why are you laughing? Are you implying Austria is out of my league? That he couldn’t have fathered my child?”

Iceland let himself chuckle. “Shut up. How much farther do we have to walk?”

“A few minutes. Good things come to those who wait, you know.”

Iceland rolled his eyes. “That’s such an old-person thing to say.”

“Eh, maybe. But I think it’s good you’ve got an old man around to give you advice.”   
  


_ Me too, Denmark _ .

“Whatever.”


End file.
